


Сохраняя тепло

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snow, grumpiness and love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Поездка в валлийские горы складывается не очень хорошо. А потом происходит это.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 6





	Сохраняя тепло

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Я привык жить один, и я был сам по себе,  
Но сейчас я отказался от своего пальто.  
На улице холодно, но мне очень хорошо.  
У меня есть ты, чтобы сохранить тепло.

«Сохраняя тепло» – Ингрид Михельсон

***

Следует отметить, что ни Шерлок Холмс, ни Джон Ватсон не были по-настоящему людьми природы. Нет, они оба определённо были горожанами. И это несмотря на то, что Шерлок провёл большую часть своего детства в загородном поместье, а Джон был знаком с дикой природой Афганистана. Город был местом, где они жили, работали и процветали. Лондон был их королевством.

Правда, время от времени они отваживались посетить более мелкие поселения, а именно различные городишки и деревни, разбросанные по территории Великобритании. Шерлок часто отмечал, что преступность процветает повсюду, даже в самых идиллических местах. Однажды особенно мрачным днём на Бейкер-стрит (после досадного расследования в далёком Корнуолле) он высказался на эту тему весьма поэтично «...самые грязные переулки Лондона не представляют собой более ужасного свидетельства греха, чем приветливая и красивая сельская местность».

Джон был вынужден немедленно вскочить на ноги и пойти цитировать эти слова в своём блоге.

Только в очень редких случаях они оставляли цивилизацию позади.

Напряжённость в арендованной машине, которую Шерлок вёл по диким местам Северного Уэльса, была довольно высокой. Причин для подобного напряжения было несколько.

Во-первых, прошло уже несколько часов после завтрака, а голод Джона Ватсона всегда был раздражительным зверем. Вторая причина заключалась в том, что дело оказалось совершенно обыденным, не стоящим того, чтобы ехать в горы, а нетерпимость Шерлока к обыденному была просто зверской.

Наличие двух животных в пределах довольно маленького автомобиля никогда не будет хорошей вещью.

Наконец, просто чтобы довершить триаду страданий, снег пошёл сразу после того, как они направились в сторону цивилизации, то есть в город, где была железнодорожная станция с сообщением до Лондона, и с тех пор снежная буря неуклонно усиливалась. GPS, казалось, сдался в отчаянии, и ни один из их телефонов не подавал сигнала.

Они не были людьми, привыкшими к дикой природе.

Шерлок, пытаясь пробиться сквозь белый занавес, всё больше окутывавший машину, последние двадцать минут проклинал своего брата, по настоянию которого они и взялись за это дело.

Джон тем временем снова порылся в своей сумке, надеясь найти шоколадку или, может быть, печенье, которое каким-то образом ускользнуло во время его предыдущих трёх поисков.

– Кажется, мы пропустили поворот, – лениво заметил Джон.

Шерлок ударил кулаком по рулю.

– Ты должен был читать карту, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Я же сказал, что поворот близок. Ты обзывал Майкрофта и не обращал на меня внимания.

– Никчёмный, – пробормотал Шерлок. Затем, поскольку он уже не был таким идиотом, каким был до появления доктора Ватсона, Шерлок добавил: – не ты.

Джон наконец смирился с тем, что в его сумке нет абсолютно ничего съедобного, и яростно швырнул её на заднее сиденье.

– Господи, как же я хочу есть!

– За последний час ты повторил это пять раз.

– Ну, если бы ты позволил мне пообедать перед отъездом...

Шерлок издал бессловесный рёв.

Наступило тяжёлое молчание. Они оба уставились на снег, который был совсем не похож на тот, что они видели в Лондоне.

– Как песчаная буря, – пробормотал Джон, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания.

Шерлок сбавил скорость, и машина поползла вперёд.

– Жаль, что у них не было Ровера, – буркнул он себе под нос.

Джон взглянул на лицо собеседника и прочёл в нём напряжённость.

– Ты отлично справляешься, – похвалил он, положив руку на бедро Шерлока и начав рисовать большим пальцем успокаивающие круги.

Это был почти анти-кульминационный момент, перед тем, как автомобиль медленно остановился, не в силах двигаться дальше через сугробы, блокирующие узкую дорогу.

Несколько минут Шерлок просто держал руки на месте, сжимая руль так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он не смотрел на Джона.

– Прости, – наконец прошептал он.

Джон крепче сжал ногу Шерлока.

– Это не твоя вина. Несмотря на то, что ты можешь подумать, не всё находится под твоим контролем. – Он перевёл дыхание. – Мы будем в порядке. Снег не может идти вечно.

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него с такой нежностью, какой никто никогда не замечал.

– Но ты же голоден. Тебе нужно поесть.

Джон фыркнул.

– Со мной всё будет в порядке. – Он наклонился вперёд и легонько поцеловал Шерлока. – Не волнуйся.

Мгновение спустя они расстегнули ремни безопасности и уютно обнялись. Шерлок потёрся щекой о волосы Джона.

– Никто не придёт и не найдёт нас, – прошептал он.

– Я знаю.

Они сидели молча и смотрели, как вокруг машины собирается снег. Шерлок ненадолго включил машину, чтобы немного согреться, но через несколько секунд снова выключил. – Если выхлопная труба заблокируется...

– Угарный газ, да.

– В следующий раз мы немного откроем окна. – Несмотря на снег, было некоторое благословение в том, что температура не была такой низкой, как могла бы быть. Но всё равно было чертовски холодно.

В течение следующего часа или около того они просто сидели, в основном в тишине, почти не включая обогреватель, потому что было очевидно, что выхлопная труба к этому времени будет заблокирована. Они разделили тепло тел и несколько поцелуев.

Дневной свет угасал.

– Ты знаешь, что будет в следующий вторник? – в какой-то момент томно спросил Джон.

– Конечно, – ответил Шерлок, почти оскорблённый тем, что Джон может подумать, будто он забыл первую годовщину той ночи, когда они стали любовниками.

– У меня есть кое-какие планы.

– Ужин у Анджело.

– Да. – Джон поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. – Я собирался сделать тебе предложение.

Шерлок удивлённо моргнул.

– Предложение? Ты имеешь в виду, брак?

– Да, это обычное дело.

– Я не думал, что это имеет для тебя значение.

Джон слабо улыбнулся.

– Я тоже так не думал. Удивил себя. Ты, конечно, сказал бы «нет», но я хотел бы расписаться.

Шерлок пытался разглядеть его лицо в сгущающейся темноте.

– Почему ты думаешь, что я скажу «нет»?

– Ну... Ты – это ты.

Шерлок снова потянулся к зажиганию, но на этот раз двигатель издал лишь бесполезный скрежещущий звук.

– Х-м-м... – промычал он, опустив плечи.

Они больше не могли видеть друг друга.

– Спроси меня, – тихо сказал Шерлок.

Джон прислонился к нему.

– Я подготовил целую речь.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Ты... что?..

– Я практиковался. Конечно, предполагалось, что здесь будет замешано и вино. И свеча, потому что так романтичнее. – У него вырвался лёгкий смешок. – Не говоря уже о том, что я собирался принять довольно обнадёживающее выражение лица.

– Ты и в этом практиковался?

– Перед зеркалом в ванной, – пошутил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся Джону в шею.

– Кто сможет устоять перед всем этим?

– В данных обстоятельствах, однако, возможно, мне следует сразу перейти к делу. Шерлок Холмс, я люблю тебя. Ты согласишься на моё предложение пожениться?

Шерлок долго молчал, потом вздохнул-теплый, влажный выдох коснулся губ Джона.

– Да, Джон Ватсон, я сочту за честь согласиться.

Джон снова не смог сдержать смех.

– Я очень рад это слышать. Но разве ты сказал бы то же самое, если бы мы не замёрзли сегодня ночью в Уэльсе?

Шерлок переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Джона.

– Сказал бы. Хотя это удивляет меня не меньше, чем тебя.

Они довольно долго обменивались ленивыми поцелуями. Внезапно Джон зевнул.

– Я немного вздремну, Шерлок, – сказал он. – Но я ещё не замёрз до смерти. Просто посплю.

– Хорошо, – тихо произнёс Шерлок.

Как только тот захрапел, Шерлок от него отстранился. С некоторым усилием ему удалось снять с себя пальто и накинуть его на Джона, аккуратно подоткнув края. Затем он полез на заднее сиденье за сумкой Джона и вытащил другой джемпер, натянув его поверх пиджака. Он сразу же почувствовал себя лучше, но было ли это от того, что джемпер немного его согрел, или от того, что от него пахло Джоном, было неясно. А затем он снова обнял Джона.

– Я, Шерлок, согласен, чтобы мы с тобой, Джон, поженились, – прошептал он, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

На следующее утро Джона разбудило яркое солнце в безупречно голубом небе. Не то чтобы солнце взошло или снежная буря закончилась. Удивительно было то, что он проснулся. Они оба дрожали, и их губы слегка посинели, но они были живы.

Джон проснулся первым и нахмурился, увидев, что Шерлок без пальто. Он попытался накрыть им дрожащее тело другого мужчины. Это разбудило Шерлока, и через мгновение тот слабо улыбнулся, хотя его зубы стучали.

– Доброе утро, жених, – прошептал Шерлок.

Машина, казалось, была почти погребена в снегу, если не считать ветрового стекла, с которого ветер, по-видимому, сдул его почти полностью. Шерлок вслух размышлял о возможности выбраться из машины и спуститься с горы по снегу глубиной в 1,2192 метра.

Джон угрожал расправой, если тот хотя бы попытается.

Они прижались друг к другу, обсуждая возможные места для медового месяца, и им было очень, очень тепло от этого. В какой-то момент Джон достал пистолет и положил его на пол. Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул. Хотя, если уж на то пошло, они оба думали, что попытка спуститься с горы может быть вариантом, хотя и маловероятным. Но, по крайней мере, они умрут, пытаясь это сделать.

Прошёл час или около того. Именно через ветровое стекло они увидели вертолёт сразу после того, как услышали звук работающих винтов. Машина, появившаяся над ними, явно не была обычным поисково-спасательным вертолётом; она была огромной, чёрной и кричала о секретных силах.

– Майкрофт, – сказал Шерлок.

– Как он вообще узнал? – Потом Джон пожал плечами. – О, не обращай внимания. Это Майкрофт. И он определённо приглашён на свадьбу. – Он поцеловал Шерлока в холодный нос. – Ты всё ещё обязан, знаешь ли.

Шерлок только улыбнулся ему, и они наклонились вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, как из вертолёта спускаются двое одетых в чёрное спасателей.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

У этой части есть сиквел. ;)


End file.
